Heiu
'''Heiu '''is a boss in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom n' Doom ''that is fought in the Boss Stage of Daylight Description Appearance Since Heiu is a Half-Zombie, he cannot posses his corpse, so he managed to posses a mascot suit from the local Super-market called Cakti Cat. The suit is a gray cat wearing a pink Shirt, Blue pants along whit brown shoes. His pose is very simmular to the one of Papyrus from Undertale. He is also wearing a tie. Personality Heiu seems to be a zombie that has a much larger free-will, like most other half-zombies in the world. When introduced, he is called a fun-loving ghost. His four phases seems to indicate that he loves to mess around whit how the player can attack him, showing that he is manipulative and creative. Battle Intro When the level starts, the blow-up doll laying on the lawn during the intro's eyes glows before raising to reveal Heiu. Phase 1 In this first phase, Heiu will be running around the lawn, making it harder for the player to hit him whit any plants, any plants or zombies that he bumps into will instantly die, exept for when he hits a Wall-Nut or Gargantuar, in wich he will stop and then return to the far right on whatever lane he stopped on. During this phase zombies will appear from the right like any normal level, then and then he will summon zombies out of the earth on any tile that is whitin four lanes to the right. After taking enough hits, he will sit down on the ground dizzy and the "NEXT PHASE" sfx sound will play before he runs like usually but over the fence at the top of the lawn, falling off the cliff that the player's house is built upon. Phase 2 After falling off the clif, The camera will zoom so you can only plant on three lanes, meaning that both plants and zombies are now restricted to walking on the first, second and third lane. The zoom is so you can get a clear view of Heiu as he rises up from the dale he landed in on a Flying Bike. Now the ONLY way to damage him is to use Cherry Bombs on the top row, otherwise he cannot be damaged by other plants. During this phase he may throw bombs that damages plants, some bombs also contains Imps. There will be a splash message during this phase saying "To damage Heiu you will have to plant Cherry Bombs on the top row!" When taken enough damage he will see that their is a problem to his flying bike and jump onto the lawn and roll out of sight, the camera zooms back to five rows. Phase 3 After rolling off the screen, he will wire down a rope on either side of the screen, summoning zombies facing the way that he dose, Repeaters are EXTREMLY important, since they can turn around and Attack him backwards. This phase is considerd the most easy one, since his only dangerous attack is spawning right-facing zombies. When taken enough damage, he will fall flat onto the ground, and will then rise to stand in the middle of the lane. Phase 4 He will stand in the middle of the lawn, simmular to the Disco Zombie, he will spawn Gargantuars around him, these gargantuars only have 100 health and cannot throw their imp, but they are still a problem anyways. The spawn rate of gargantuars in this phase is trippled, making this phase very difficult. Whenever he takes enough hits he will first get a punct in his suit, showing that the suit is in fact inhaled whit helium. Then he will fly across the screen before landing unflatable on the ground. Trivia * This is the boss whit most phases to it, having a total of Four. * Heiu might be inspired by Beppi the Clown from Cuphead, both appearance wise and phase wise. * His name is a refrence to how he actully is a helium blow-up doll that people can wear. Category:Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Half-Zombies